Netherfield Ball
by lost highway
Summary: My first fiction. It was written for an AP English essay. It's Mr. Collins, who everyone loves. Enjoy!


Netherfield Ball

She looked beautiful, perfect to be his wife. His wife. It had a wonderful ring to it. It was clear to me that she had not enjoyed her previous dance, although it was with a prestigious partner. Wonderful, her love for me could not be in doubt any longer. I saw it on her face as she danced with me, her modesty, her elegance, her chastity. She could not bear to dance with me too long in fear of showing impartiality. I must go now and explain a most fortunate discovery of the company we dined with tonight.

"I have found out by a singular accident, that there is now in the room a near relation of my patroness. I happened to overhear the gentleman himself mentioning to the young lady who does the honors of this house the names of his cousin Miss De Bourgh, and of her mother Lady Catherine. How wonderfully these sort of things occur! Who would have thought of my meeting with- perhaps- a nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh in this assembly!- I am most thankful that the discovery is made in time for me to pay my respects to him, which I am now going to do, and trust that he will excuse my not having done it before. My total ignorance of the connection must plead my apology."

Dear cousin Elizabeth's humble blush at me addressing her turned to an expression of shock. She is clearly amazed at how small a world it really is. She asked me if I was truly going to introduce myself to Mr. Darcy.

"Indeed I am. I shall entreat his pardon for not having done it earlier. I believe him to be Lady Catherine's nephew. It will be in my power to assure him that her ladyship was quite well yesterday se'nnight."

She blanched at my words and tried hard to dissuade me from talking to him. She told me it was impertinent to talk to someone who had such good connections. Her attributes are never lacking and deserve the highest praise. She, coming from her small family of a low class, would never dream of introducing herself to him. Lady Catherine would be pleased with her manners. Her propriety put her above all others in my eyes. However, she simply does not understand that clergy are not bound by this law of society, especially since I have the honorable Lady Catherine as my patroness. Perhaps, once she is my wife, she will fully understand the ways of the high class citizens. For now, she is rather ignorant and must be guided by someone who is superior in social matters, such as me.

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, I have the highest opinion in the world of your excellent judgment in all matters within the scope of your understanding, but permit me to say that there must be a wide difference between the established forms of ceremony amongst the laity, and those which regulate the clergy; for give me leave to observe that I consider the clerical office as equal in point of dignity with the highest rank in the kingdom- provided that proper humility of behavior is at the same time maintained." Her face fell, poor child, she still did not understand the ways of society. No matter, when she is my wife, she will be accepted, even perhaps at court, with highest regard.

"You must therefore allow me to follow the dictates of my conscience on this occasion, which leads me to perform what I look on as a point of duty. Pardon me for neglecting to profit by your advice, which on every other subject shall be my constant guide, though in the case before us I consider myself more fitted by education and habitual study to decide on what is right rather than a young lady like yourself." And now, after thoroughly complementing you dear cousin, I will take your leave and address the esteemed Mr. Darcy.

Her eyes watched me as I followed the path to Mr. Darcy's seat. My endeavors have been proved fruitful; she was looking at me and me alone again. I waited for a polite moment next to Mr. Darcy before I addressed him.

"Forgive me Mr. Darcy. I humbly apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Mr. Collins, esteemed clergyman." He looked shocked; I did not realize that I was so well known in his circle. I must thank Lady Catherine for her kindness and condescension to mention my name at her gatherings.

"I reside in Hunsford, Mr. Darcy, as you know, quite close to your esteemed Aunt's residence. In fact, only a road separates me from her honorable estate." His expression turned from shock to unrestrained wonder. He clearly thinks quite highly of clergymen such as myself. Of course, it's all because of Lady Catherine.

"I feel it is within my power to tell you that Lady Catherine de Bourgh, my esteemed patroness, was in the best of spirits and health no more than a se'nnight ago. Not mention Lady Anne is in as fine health as can be. The poor thing. As you know Mr. Darcy, she too sick to be presented in court. In my opinion, the court and if I dare say this, you are sorely lacking a dazzling jewel. I hope I may be able to return the favor of mentioning your health to her Mr. Darcy."

"Yes, yes, I am quite fine and so is my sister. Lady Catherine has done well to bestow this favor most worthily." What a charming man. He not only speaks about himself, but his sister as well. In addition he compliments me. Me, a poor, humble preacher with a handful of connections. He is truly a relation of Lady Catherine. Only she has manners better than those of Mr. Darcy.

"You are too kind sir. I beg to tell Lady Catherine all the details of our conversation. She will be delighted to hear them. I also suggest that you visit Lady Catherine. She will be able to give you the best advice on how to raise your dear sister properly. You must admit sir that she is one of the most accomplished women I have been blessed to know. I do hope that the next time you are visiting the wondrous Rosings Park, you will come to Hunsford to greet my new wife and I. I apologize yet again for not speaking to you earlier."

That was a delightfully pleasant acquaintance. Ah, here is Cousin Elizabeth looking so worried about what has become of me. Let me reassure her that Mr. Darcy was almost as illustrious as Lady Catherine.

"I have no reason, I assure you, to be dissatisfied with my reception. Mr. Darcy seemed much pleased with the attention. He answered me with the utmost civility, and even paid me the compliment of saying that he was so well convinced of Lade Catherine's discernment as to be certain she could never bestow a favor unworthily. It was really a very handsome thought. Upon the whole, I am much pleased with him."


End file.
